Life changes fast
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia and Nina are realizing life is changing. They end up doing something that changes their lives and their boyfriends. It is a little less dramitic than it may seem. AND NO PATRICIA AND NINA AREN'T DATING. Couples: FABINA!PEDDIE! JARA! AMFIE! MOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Give me your opinion please! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

This can't be happening to me! I took my 16TH pregnancy test. Every single test came out positive. I am sitting on the cold bathroom floor. I swear the test are mocking me.

They say _YOU ARE PREGNANT! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! _I started to silently cry. Hot tears were streaming down my face.

Gran is going to hate me. I'm going to be disowened by my family. People will think I'm a hoar or something.

I'm only 16 and Fabian is 17._Fabian... _He will probably hate me. He will dump me and date another girl.

There was a loud knock on the door. I splashed my face with water and hid the preganacy tests. I opened the door and faced a nervous Patricia.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Fine" she said quickly.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Jeez,Nina! What is this 20 questions?" she snapped. She slammed the door in my face.

"Rude!" I yelled.

"Whatever" she yelled back. I sighed and headed back to the room I shared with Fabian. After Victor dropped off the face of the earth Trudy let us room with whoever and redo the house. Lets just say the house is very modern.

Fabian and I decided to share a room. Actually all the couples are together. It's Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, Jerome and Mara, Mick and Joy then Fabian and I.

Our room is huge. We kind of tore down walls to make everyone's room bigger. Our room has our huge bed in the middle. Across from the bed is a flat screen tv. In a corner there is a fireplace with a love seat. Then there is the closet.

The guys also have I guess a 'man cave' where the celler was. The girls have a frilly place where we hang out sometimes where the attic was.

I changed into Fabian's sweater and some of my yoga pants. I plopped on my bed crawling under the covers.

I turned on the tv and watched Zoey 101. Uhh, Jamie Lynn Spears got pregnant as a teenager. I switched the channel to Drake and Josh. They were taking care of a baby. I sighed and watched a cooking show.

I pulled out my iPad and just looked at my screensaver. It was Fabian and I. I was sitting on his lap and we were kissing. That's what made a baby.

I feel like crying. I stared at my promise ring from Fabian. I have no idea what he will think about me being pregnant. I barely had a mom. I have no idea how to be a mom. I don't want to let anyone know about this.

The door swung open it was Fabian. He had no shirt on so you could see his abs. He came and kissed me. I smiled breifly. My smile faltered as I thought about my news.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I hung my head and reached for my bag. The bag had all of my prenancy test. I handed him the bag.

"Suprise" I said nervously. He just sat there speechless. He hates me for getting pregnant.

"I'm sorry" I murmured. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"About what?" he said.

"Burduning you with a baby" I said sadly.

"I'm happy I have always wanted kids, it's even better that it's with you" he said holding my waist.

"Won't people think badly about us since we are so young" I said.

"Screw them" he said simply.

"All I care about is my speical girl and our little miracle" he said kissing my belly.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you more than anything" he said. I kissed him softly.

"We should keep this a secret" I said.

"Ok" he said. I layed in his arms.

"Are you wearing my sweater?" he asked.

"It's comfy" I said. He laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You" he said simply. That is not an explanation. I just let it go and layed my head on his chest. I traced his six pack. I started to daze into sleep.

That daze was broken when Amber jumped on the bed. She sat on me. More specifically my stomach.

"Amber get off of her!" he screamed at Amber. Amber quickly got off.

"Jeez, calm down I just came to say hey" she said exiting. Fabian looked over my stomach.

"WE are fine Fabian" I said gesturing to my stomach. He kissed my stomach lightly.

I went to the bathroom and Patricia was still in there. I knocked on the door she ran past me. In the bathroom I saw a box for a pregnancy test.

It isn't mine so it must be her's.

Patricia pov

I ran past Nina into the room I shared with Eddie. I switched off the lights turned on the tv and crawled into bed.

I pulled up my laptop which had my recent search's. Most of them were the symptoms I have been having. I cleared all my search history.

I have no idea what Eddie will do. He will hate me for giving him this thing. I'm pregnant for crying out loud.

I tilted my head back. Nina came in my room. I shut my laptop and wiped away my tears.

"Hi Nina" I said trying to sound upbeat. She just pulled out a box from one of my pregnancy test. I started crying. She pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry I am too" Nina said kind of sadly. I looked up at her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes it's what I was doing before you came in" she said.

"Does Fabian know?" I asked.

"Yea and he's ok with it" she said.

"Should I tell Eddie?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed a little.

"His dad wasn't there for him so he will want to be there for his kids" Nina said.

"I'll tell him next time I see him" I said. Eddie came through the door eating a hogie.

"Am I magical or something?" I asked Nina quietly. She laughed.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said sitting next to me.

"Tell him" Nina whispered leaving the room. I took a deep breath.

"Eddie I'm pregnant" I said quickly. He dropped his hogie. I dropped my head down and silently cried. He lifted my head looking at me with his warm brown eyes.

"I'm happy" he said.

"What?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"I am happy I want to have a baby with you" he said slowly like I was stupid.

"Good because I'm going to be a mess" I said.

"You already are" he joked. I pushed him.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't hurt you" I said.

"Just kidding Yacker" he said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I kinda of want a boy because a mini Yacker running around will cause a lot of trouble" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well for one I have to watch out for boys because she will be as gorgeous as you" he said. I blushed a deep red.

"Also she will talk everyone to death" he smirked. I hit him.

"Watch it my hormones are even more insane than before" I warned. He smiled.

"Well I want a girl" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because a mini you will get in trouble" I said.

"He will be fun" he said. I went into his arms.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you" I said.


	2. I ALREADY HATE THIS!

**Thank you for the favoriting and reviews and following this story. So please continue to do that.**

* * *

><p>Eddie pov<p>

I awoke to have my beautiful girlfriend poke me. I grabbed her wrist and smiled at her. She got closer to me. My hands were placed around her waist.

"Time to get up" she sighed. I groaned.

"I'm going to skip half the day so why should I go anyway?" I pointed out to her.

"Because I'm going" she said. She tried to get up but I didn't release her.

"Let go I gotta get ready" she complained.

"Five more minutes" I pleaded. She nodded burying into my chest. I looked at her stomach. I can't believe she is carrying my child in there. After five minutes I got up and so did she. She got dressed.

I watched her get dressed but that doesn't make me a perv. She looks sexy in her uniform. She put on her new boots which she died when she got them. They have are lace up boots that go to her knees making her look taller and they had heels.

She has been having a little problems with walking in them. She slipped almost falling on the floor. I barely caught her.

"Be careful Yacker you are carrying precious cargo now" I said softly. She rolled her eyes at me. She stood up brushed herself off and went to the dining room. She scarfed down two bowls of cereal. I laughed at her new found hunger.

"You could be a little more discreet" I whispered in her ear. She nodded then grabbed a banana. I smiled at her and ate my own breakfast.

"Where are Nina and Fabian?" Trudy asked. Everyone shrugged. They hadn't came down all morning. I walked with Patricia to class. She kept stumbling in her heels. We had to go to French first. Patricia sat her bag down next to her. She looked a little pale.

"You ok?" I asked placing my hand on her arm. She nodded slightly getting greener by the minute. When class started Patricia looked awful. She ran out of the room. I followed her. She ran into the bathroom. I entered her stall. She was vomiting. I rubbed her back.

When she finished I carried her back to the house. I carried her to our bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She groaned snuggling in her covers. I got a trash can and pulled it next to her. She vomited more.

"I already hate this!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry it's normal" I reassured her. She was in a cold sweat.

"I'm taking you to a great doctor tomorrow" I said rubbing her back. She groaned as she laid on her stomach.

I kissed her head and let her sleep.

Fabian pov Nina has been throwing up. She is vomiting like crazy. We didn't go to school today. She is laying in the bed feeling miserable. She is in my arms.

"I feel awful" she complained. I just comforted her. She slept in my arms. She looked peaceful. I rested my hand on her stomach.

There is a little person inside there. Eventually I'm going to have to tell my parents and her gran. I lightly shook Nina. She woke up and kissed me.

"We have to tell my parents and your gran" I said. She whimpered.

"There gonna hate me" she said.

"Who cares if they do?" I asked.

"I do I don't want them to think I'm a hoar" she exclaimed.

"Were going to have to deal with this eventually" I said.

"Ok let's just get it over with" she said.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded and went back to sleep. I rested my head on hers.

"Love you" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	3. Finding out

** I'm in a good mood. Thank you for all the comments, favorites and subscriptions. I'm putting a poll on the baby names on my profile starting with Peddie because you learn their baby gender. So go check that out. But it's like not posting so you can write in the comments what the name should be I'm putting it at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Patricia pov<p>

It's six in the morning. I put on a hoodie and some sweat pants. Eddie is taking me to the doctor to get the baby checked on. I got into Eddie's car.

He drove me to London. Do you know how far London is from Liverpool? Four freaking hours! I complained the whole ride. He ended up putting in his headphones to block me out.

When we got there we went into this fancy doctors office. There were a bunch of ladies who looked like they had sticks up their ass.

"Patricia Williamson" the nurse called. Eddie and I stood up. They took us back to this room. The doctor came in. He put jelly on my stomach. It was freezing. He moved the thing around my stomach.

"They look healthy" the doctor said.

"They?" I asked.

"Yep twins a boy and a girl" he said. I looked over at Eddie who looked shocked. I saw my babies they were sitting in my stomach. I smiled at the thought that they are mine.

"How far along am I?" I asked.

"Three months" the doctor said. I nodded. He cleaned the jelly off my stomach. Eddie touched my stomach.

"Theirs two of them" he murmured. I nodded slightly. We walked out of the doctors office to the car.

Joy texted me. WTF! WHERE R U she texted. I didn't respond. I feel kind of bad about not telling her. If I did tell her then the whole world would know. I poked Eddie.

"Yes Trixie?" he asked a little annoyed.

"I want Belgian waffles" I announced.

"Where the hell am I suppose to get Belgian waffles from?" he asked.

"I don't know figure it out" I said getting annoyed at him. He gritted his teeth and looked on his phone. He found a place that sold Belgian waffles.

I ordered five of them. One waffle was a banana split waffle with banana, ice cream, and chocolate sauce. Another waffle has strawberries and a lot of whipped cream. One just had a lot of sugar on it. One had chocolate chips and chocolate syrup. The last had maple syrup. Eddie looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of whipped cream.

"I've never seen you eat so much" he said in awe.

"You brought this upon yourself" I said.

"Why do you keep blaming this on me? You were a part of this" he said.

"Well you shoved your man part all up my girl part" I said.

"Good point" he said. We got back in the car and drove back home. When we got back we decided to do something I was dreading telling our parents.

First we started with his dad. We sat in his office waiting for him. I was practically shaking. Mr. Sweet came in and looked at us. I was going to speak but the words were stuck in my throat. Eddie talked for me.

"Dad I got Patricia pregnant" Eddie admitted. Mr. Sweet looked shocked.

"I thought bringing you here would change you but I guess it didn't. How could you do something so irresponible and decide just to tell me now?" Mr. Sweet said. Eddie shot up.

"I have changed you are the one pushing me away" Eddie said furious.

"I have not but now I'm putting my foot down you aren't aloud to see Patricia" Mr. Sweet said getting angry.

"No you have no control over me" Eddie said storming out. I followed behind him. Once home he went to our room.

"I'm never leaving you" he said pulling me into a hug. I didn't say anything just wrapped my arms around him. He can ease away my worries.

Nina pov

I'm freaking out. I don't want to tell Fabians mom I'm pregnant. Fabian was saying that she loves me. Fabians parents are divorced. Fabian can't stand his dad so they have no contact.

We drove to Fabians moms house. I was shaking. I've meet Fabians mom before. We waited in their living room. Fabians mom gave me a hug. She looked at me as if deciding something was different.

"Nina love have you been gaining weight" Mrs. Rutter asked. I nodded a little. Fabian held onto my hand.

"Mum, Nina is pregnant with my baby" Fabian said to his mom. She didn't look shocked she was understanding.

"Well you made the choice so I'm happy for you" Mrs. Rutter said. I took a breath of relief. The rest of the visit was about we are going to do with the baby. We are going to get a house then keep the baby there with us. We are going to still go to school. We rode back to the Anubis house. Fabian opened the door and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Takin care of all my babies" he said kissing my forehead then my stomach. I laughed at him and put my arms around his neck.

He carried me upstairs and sat me on our bed. I changed into some shorts and one of his sweatshirts that I stole from him. I cuddled in the bed with him. His arm was around me as usual.

"Tomorrow we have to start house shopping" Fabian said.

"Yea and we have to go to get the baby checked" I said.

"Yes I want to see our little angel" Fabian said placing his hand on my stomach. I planted a small kiss on his lips. He gave me one in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll<strong>

**Girl names**

**-Hayden Ayan Miller**

**-Giselle Alys Miller**

**-Nalani Andrea Miller**

**-Yasmin Audrey Miller**

**-Zoe Neveah Miller**

**Boy names**

**-Bentley Amir Miller**

**-Zachary Luis Miller**

**-Liam Austin Miller**

**a**


	4. Funny how things change

**Hey people don't 4get 2 vote 4 peddie baby names. Thx 4 the comments and favoriting and subscibing.**

**Peddie girl**

**-Hayden Ayan Miller**

**-Giselle Alys Miller**

**-Nalani Andrea Miller**

**-Yasmin Audrey Miller**

**-Zoe Nevaeh Miller**

**Peddie boy**

**-Bentley Amir Miller**

**-Zachary Luis Miller**

**-Liam Austin Miller**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I shook Fabian until he woke up. He dazily looked up and kissed me. He rubbed his eyes.

"Could you get my some pasta salad and some doughnuts?" I asked. He looked over at our clock.

"Nina it's two in the morning" he groaned. I pouted my lip out. I am really hungry. He sighed and got up. He got dressed and went out. I switched on the tv.

I pulled up my blankets to my chest. Something cold came over me. A black shadow went against the wall.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously. I got out of bed. I turned around to be faced with Vera. I thought she went into hiding.

After Victor kicked her out no one has seen her. We all just assumed she was dead. I backed away. She followed me and tried to grab me.

"Come here chosen one" she said. I ran out of the room to Patricia and Eddies room. Eddie is kind of like a protective big brother to me and I'm like his baby sister. Vera was close behind me. I banged on the door and Eddie opened.

"What?" he mumbled. I pointed behind me. His eyes widened as he saw Vera behind me. He pushed me into the room with Patricia. He stepped into the hall and locked the door behind him. Patricia was sitting up in the bed. I sat in the bed with her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. "Vera was in my room and chased me" I said.

"Oh my god are you ok?" she said.

"Just a little scared" I said.

"Ok" she said.

"How was your day?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"I found out I'm having twins a boy and a girl and Mr. Sweet hates me" she said. I nodded a little.

"Today Fabian and I decided we are going to buy a house when the baby is here" I said. She nodded and started to chew gum. She offered me a piece and I accepted. There was a loud bang. Patricia and I looked at each other then went into the hall. Eddie was angry and talking to to Vera.

"Leave now" Eddie demanded.

"Not happening" Vera said. Eddie clenched his fist. I got an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Vera noticed us and smirked.

"There they are" Vera said. I moved my hand protectively over my stomach. Eddie turned around. Eddie saw us and looked at us like we are crazy.

"Go back to the room" Eddie said to us.

"Let them stay" Vera said grabbing hold of me and Patricia. Eddie reached for us until Vera pulled out a knife. Vera stood there smiling.

"Your with child" Vera said. I pried her arm off of me. Patricia stepped on her foot and we both ran back to the room. We basically collapsed onto each other. A few minutes later Eddie and Fabian came in. Fabian wrapped his arms around me and checked my stomach to see if it was ok.

"Love are you alright?" Fabian asked me.

"Yes I'm fine" I said. Eddie did the same with Patricia.

"What happened?" Patricia asked.

"Vera wanted you two but it's all ok now" Eddie said. Fabian carried me upstairs back to bed. He wouldn't let me out of his grip. He said he promises to protect me.

Patricia pov

Eddie is still scolding me. I feel like I'm a child. Since when is he in charge of me. I do whatever the hell I want to do.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What I felt like doing" I snapped.

"When she grabbed you I was terrified" he said. I just looked at him.

"Never do that again Yacker" he said pulling me into his embrace.

"I can't make any promises" I said.

"Yacker" he warned.

"Just telling the truth" I said.

"Just be careful" he said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" I said getting back in the bed. He got in beside me. He kissed my stomach twice then on my lips.

"One for everyone" he said. I rolled my eyes and rested in his chest.

"You act so mushy" I said.

"Don't tell anybody I have a rep to keep" he said. At first I thought he was joking but now I think he is serious.

"What rep would that be?" I asked.

"Not giving a crap" he said. I hit him with a pillow.

"You give a crap about me. Right?" I said.

"Of course I love you" he said kissing me lightly.

"Why does it matter what other people think?" I asked.

"If I show weakness people think they can push me around, but you found my weakness" he said.

"What's your weakness?" I asked.

"You. I would do anything to keep you happy" he said.

"Out of all people I never thought you would say that" I said.

"I'm a deep guy" he said. I hit him with a pillow again.

"I really hope our son is not as cocky as you" I said.

"I'm not cocky I speak the truth, I really am a deep guy" he said placing his arm around my waist. I was about to call him stupid when he pulled me down and kissed me.

I placed my hands in his hair. He kissed me a few times then we just gazed dreamily at each other.

I thought back to when we first met. I thought he was a total douche bag but now I'm madly in love with him.

Funny how things change.


	5. Babies

**Hi you guys I'm like really sick. Yesterday I went through 2 and a half boxes of tissues. I drank like four cans of ginger ale to soothe my throat but that didn't work. So now I'm just miserable. Anyway you find out baby name/gender for Fabina so I'll just put that at the end of the chapter with peddie names. Thx 4 the reviews and I'm actually going to respond to some. (FYI I never do this)**

**YdoUcare12: Thx so much**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thx and you will find out in this chapter *Creepy laugh***

**A reader: thx and I try 2 update as fast as I can**

**Weaselette01: Thxx 's yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu**

**SibunaSaviour: Ur so sweet espically what u said on my other story. *Virtual Huggggssssss* I making a new story I might dedicate it 2 u or something cool like that.**

** Ok story time now :)**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I'm showing! I have a little bump at least it's smaller than Patricias. I finally got checked out and I'm having twins a boy and a girl. I am three months pregnant and Patricia is pushing five months.

I still haven't told the rest of the house that I'm pregnant. I told Trudy and she helps me when I need it. I told gran and she was so mad at me. I haven't talked to her since. Now my only family is Fabian, his mom and our little angels who enjoy sitting on my bladder.

I have cravings. Most of my cravings are pasta (a lot of pasta), salmon, chicken, shrimp, ice-cream, chocolate lava cake, chocolate pudding, mango, watermelon, french fries, lobster ravioil, brownies and a bunch of other stuff.

Right now I am in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I have no idea what I want. Patricia came down the stairs looking irritated.

"Eddie is still asleep so I have to make my own food!" Patricia complained.

"Fabian is going house shopping and I'm too lazy to go with him" I said.

"Let's make our own food" Patricia said.

"I want ice-cream" I said.

"Ok I can work with that" Patricia said. She gave me the carton of strawberry ice-cream with real strawberries in it. She got brownie ice-cream which is like her addiction.

"Time for toppings" Patricia said. I didn't even get a bowl I just put the topping in the carton. I put on whipped cream and a lot of chocolate syrup. Patricia's was filled with sprinkles, whipped cream, gummy worms, oreo, chocolate syrup and other things I couldn't identify. I looked at her.

"Why does everyone do that? I mean jeez I am far along. I need to eat!" Patricia said when she noticed me looking at her. I just shrugged and grabbed an ice-cream scoop as my spoon. I dove into my ice-cream it tasted so good. After a little while Eddie came down. He scratched his head and just stared at us.

"What?" Patricia and I said in unison.

"You two are eating ice-cream from the carton" he said.

"Yes" I said. Patricia moved her hand over her stomah.

"EDDIE come here!" she exclaimed. Eddie ran to her.

"What's wrong is it the babies?"Eddie asked.

"What babies?" Jerome asked coming into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Patricia said trying to confuse him.

"Your not getting out of it that easily Williamson. Now what babies?" he asked.

"It's none of your buisness" Eddie snapped getting in Jerome's face.

"I will keep your secret" Jerome said. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked.

"50 pounds" Jerome said. Eddie payed him off.

"Stupid Jerome" Eddie murmured. Jerome bent down to my ear.

"I know your pregnant too" he said. I gritted my teeth and payed him off.

"Thank you Ninsy" he said. I made a face at him. He smirked and left. Patricia was holding her stomach.

"Their kicking!" she exclaimed. Eddie moved his hand down her stomach. He smiled at his babies. I smiled at their cute moment. I left the room leaving them to their moment.

I decided to come up with baby names. Girls first. I like Aria Dawn Rutter, Alivia Marie Rutter, Farrah Mackenzie Rutter or Kylie Alexa Rutter. Four names are good. I'll ask Fabian which he likes best.

Boys could be Luke Asher Rutter, Jason Levi Rutter or Cameron Eli Rutter. That's pretty good. I leaned back on my bed.

After a minute Patricia was thrown into my room. Jerome threw her in there and locked the door behind him. His eyes were red. I think he is under someone's control.

"Jerome" I asked.

"Silence" he said but in a demonic voice.

"Let us out weasel" Patricia said brushing herself off. He pulled out a gun. Patricia and I looked at each other and shut up.

"I want the mask" he said.

"The mask of Anubis" I realized.

"Yes now come" he said. We hid the mask back in the tunnels. Jerome shoved us down to the celler. We passed through all the task to the mask.

I gave him the mask. He put it on and a person appeared. The person was Rufus. Jerome fell to the ground as the spirit left his body. Rufus smiled at us.

"Hello girls" he said. Patricia and I screamed at the top of our lungs. Rufus held onto us. I heard footsteps someone was coming. Sadly, it was Vera. She looked at us in awe.

"You caught them" Vera said. Patricia growled like not metaphorically she growled like a dog.

"Oh Patricia, I wonder where the osirian is right now?" Rufus said.

"He's coming here to beat your ass" Patricia said.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Rufus said.

"Oh really, how?" she asked.

"For starters you are missing" he said.

"How does he know I'm missing" Patricia snarled. I just stood there quietly like a good little captive.

"Vera informed me on how he called the police and he is searching for you and Nina" Rufus said. Patricia just looked with fury in her eyes.

"No one will think to look down here so we will just keep you two in here" Rufus said. Rufus threw us in the little crawlspace where the bugs were. He put something in front of the door so we were locked in.

"Sucker" Patricia said.

"What?" I asked.

"One I dropped my bracelet in front of the celler door and two I have nail file which can probably undo the bolts on the door" she said.

"Check you out" I said.

"Thanks" she said. She started to play with the bolts. She got the thing off but we still couldn't get out. The thing blocking the door was too big.

"So plan B is to yell" Patricia said.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Help!" Patricia joined in. After some time we gave up. I almost went to sleep when I heard voices.

"I swear I heard them" a person said.

"Your probably just missing them" another person said. I yelled again attracting their attention. There was shuffuling and the block was opened.

Arms wrapped around me holding me tightly. I focused on the person it was Fabian. I kissed him. He lifted my shirt observing my stomach.

"Are you ok? Are the babies ok? Who took you here? Did they hurt you?" Fabian started asking.

"I'm fine Fabian I'm just worried about the babies" I said rubbing my stomach. Eddie was cradeling Patricia.

"Jerome took us here" Patricia said. She was about to say something else but got cut of by are pissed off boyfriends.

"He's dead" Eddie said.

"Definately" Fabian said. They went through the tunnels back to the house. I exchanged looks with Patricia.

"We should probably go stop them" I said. We 'ran' up to the house. We found them in Patricia and Eddie's room. Eddie pinned Jerome on the ground and Fabian was questioning him.

"What did you do?" Fabian questioned.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Jerome exclaimed. Eddie rolled his eyes and put pressure on Jerome's ribs.

"Why did you kidnap out girlfriends and trap them in the tunnels?" Eddie said.

"I didn't! The last I saw them was when I blackmailed them" Jerome said trying to get from under Eddie.

"You blackmailed my girlfriend?" Fabian asked. Jerome gulped. I have never seen him get so nervous.

"Hell have no fury like an over-protective boyfriend" Patricia whispered. I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"Jerome did take us there but he was being controlled by Rufus" I said.

"Really?" Fabian and Eddie said.

"Get your butt out of my face it smells like butthole" Jerome complained. I nodded at Fabian and Eddie's question. Eddie got off of Jerome.

"I'm still watching you Jerry" Eddie warned.

"You almost broke my ribs!" Jerome yelled.

"Don't be such a baby" Eddie said. My stomach felt weird.

"Fabian I need to go to the doctor like right now" I said urgently. I clutched my stomach. Fabian carried me to his car. I deeply breathed. Fabian drove fast probably breaking speed limits.

I didn't feel like waiting so I yelled at the receptinist that I was pregnant and in pain. So I got to see my doctor. I love my doctor but not the same way I love Fabian. My doctor doesn't judge us for being super young and having kids. I layed down on the bed.

"Hi Nina" my doctor said.

"Hi Doctor Patrick" I said.

"What's wrong today?" he asked.

"I think their is something wrong with the babies" I said. He nodded then gave me the ultrasound.

"That's unusual" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"The babies might...

* * *

><p><strong>HA I'M EVIL<strong>

**Ok so namess**

**Fabina gurl**

**-Aria Dawn Rutter**

**-Alivia Marie Rutter**

**-Farrah Mackenzie Rutter**

**-Kylie Alexa Rutter'**

**Fabina boy**

**-Luke Asher Rutter**

**-Jason Levi Rutter**

**-Cameron Eli Rutter**

**Peddie girl**

**-Hayden Ayan Miller**

**-Giselle Alys Miller**

**-Nalani Andrea Miller**

**-Yasmin Audrey Miller**

**-Zoe Nevaeh Miller**

**Peddie boy **

**-Bentley Amir Miller**

**-Zachary Luis Miller**

**-Liam Austin Miller**

**I HATE TYPING SOMETIMES! BYE**


	6. Love

**I decided 2 give 2 chapters 2day as a good friday gift but if you don't celebrate it then happy friday I guess. Ok so I have been watching Shahs of sunset. I'm obsessed with that show. So everyone has riduculously long names so everyone calls them by their nicknames. This girl GG has a taser named crispy (150,000 volts), she has like a bunch of machete's (Its like a collection with at least 20) and guns. One is named Africa another is Madagascar. And yes she names them all. Even better she thinks everyone is attacking her with words she will scream in your face. GG is a badass and I love her. She's like one of those pretty girls who will beat your ass if you try to hurt her. I also love Asa she makes diamond water. Like she takes ocean water puts in diamonds in it then she puts in flower petels its so cool. And OMG MJ (MJ doesn't stand for Micheal Jackson) and Reza got these colon things to lose weight. I almost peed myself it was so funny they had to get tubes up their butt I almost died. You should look up the show. I still feel sick. I have a question if someone called you a bitch how would you react?**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thx and who doesn't luv a cliffhanger**

**SibunaSaviour: Good luck on your story I bet it's awesome. I will probably love it. Happy easter :)**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

"The babies might get a disorder" he said.

"What?" I screamed.

"It's preventable though but there has been a lot of stress on them" my doctor said. I nodded. I knew the stress was from Rufus, Vera, Gran and me worrying if I'm a good mother or not.

"So I should relax?" I asked.

"Yes" Doctor Patrick said.

"Thank you" I said getting off of the bed. Fabian looked at me worridly. I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. He took me back to the Anubis house. When we got there everyone swarmed us except for Patricia and Eddie.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" Amber yelled at me. I started crying. I slipped away from Fabian and ran outside.

"Nina wait!" he yelled. I stopped and let him catch up to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Nina" he said softly.

"What?" I snapped.

"No one judges you" he said.

"Yes they do they probably are all thinking, how could she be so stupid?" I yelled. He rubbed my back holding me close.

"No one will mention it mostly because Patricia threatened everybody to not mention it" Fabian said. I laughed a little.

"You ready to go home?" he asked. I nodded. He picked me up and started to carry me home.

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked.

"No" he said. At home no one said anything. Fabian carried me to our room. He sat me on the bed gently. I smiled at him. He played with my blonde hair. His hands stopped suddenly. I looked up at him.

"You ok?" I asked. He sat me up and held my hands.

"Nina, I love you with all my heart. I will do anything just to see a smile on your face. You are the most important thing to me. I love everything about you espically your gorgeous laugh. Nina mother of my twins.." he said then got down on one knee. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked opening a little black box.

"Yes!" I said flinging my arms around his neck. He placed the ring on my finger (ring on profile).

"I love even more than I thought was possible" I said.

"You have no idea how much I love you" Fabian said. I looked at my ring it is gorgeous. It's a princess cut. The only reason I know that is because Amber made me learn everything about diamonds.

Something in my stomach moved. My son is kicking! I can tell because he on the right of my stomach. He always leans that way. His sister doesn't really move that much. She is smaller than him. I moved Fabians hand to my stomach. His smile grew larger.

"He's happy that we will offically be a family" I said. Fabian kissed me softly. We looked in each others eyes with our foreheads touching.

This is the happiest I have ever been.

Patricia pov

I can't believe Jerome told everybody me and Nina were pregnant. I sat on him. He said I was heavy as a hippo. I told him that was the twins. Eddie did something to him it didn't ask him what it was.

Eddie just came in the room because he said he had to get something important. He looked all jittery.

"You have a squriell in your pants or something? Why are so fidegty?" I asked eating a cucumber.

"Trixie I love you a lot. You are the reason that live. I love your sense of humor and how you don't take things so seriously. Trixie will you marry me?" he said opening a blue box. I spewed the cucumber out of my mouth. I coughed a little then nodded.

"Yes" I said coughing. He laughed at me a little then hugged me. He placed the ring on my finger (ring on profile). The diamond in the middle is black. I love black diamonds.

"Perfect fit" I said.

"I know a little more than you think Yacker" he said.

"Hey that's Mrs. Yacker too you" I joked.

"Alright Mrs. Yacker" he joked.

"Watch it doofus" I said.

"You are now Mrs. Doofus" he said.

"And your now Mr. Yacker" I said.

"I'm ok with that" he said.

"See we totally made that less mushy than it had to be" I said proudly.

"I knew proposing to you wouldn't be normal" he said.

"Nothing is ever going to be normal with me" I said.

"I already figured that out" he said. I hit him with a pillow.

"Will you stop that?" he said.

"Does it annoy you?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Then no I can't" I said. He glared at me. I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the leading names so far are<strong>

**peddie girl: Yasmin (I thought Zoe would be the highest but its only behind by three)**

**peddie boy: Liam (I expected this)**

**fabina girl: Aria (I expected this too)**

**fabina boy: Luke (I expected this)**

**Keep voting here are the names once again**

**Fabina girl: Aria Dawn Rutter/Alivia Marie Rutter/Farrah Mackenzie Rutter/Kylie Alexa Rutter**

**Fabina boy: Luke Asher Rutter/Jason Levi Rutter/Cameron Eli Rutter**

**Peddie girl: Hayden Ayan Miller/Giselle Alys Miller/Nalani Andrea Miller/Yasmin Audrey Miller/Zoe Neveah Miller**

**Peddie boy: Bentley Amir Miller/Zachary Luis Miller/Liam Austin Miller**


	7. Hiding

**Happy saturday. Umm this is the last chapter u can vote 4 peddie baby names. And just a heads up I count it as many times as u reply it. So I'll let u know the standings of each name at the end of the chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

School is kind of a pain in the ass because I'm trying to hide my ring and my baby bump. My stomach looks like a watermelon. Patricia's is bigger though.

People give me dirty looks and mean words one including "He rejects me but dates that slut of an American".

People even attack Patricia like "Knew that bitch was hiding something".

Considering Patricia can't beat anybody up because she is large Amber and Joy take care of it. Me and Joy kind of get along. Sometimes she does things to anger me then says it ws just a joke.

For a little while I hid my bump with clothes. Eddie convinced his dad into no uniforms so Patricia could hide her bump. Mr. Sweet agreed so now no uniforms. Amber just about had a heart-attack.

Today I put on a white babydoll top, white jeans, a hair clip and white flats. I walked with Fabian to school. My head rested on his shoulder and our hands were intertwined. I looked up at Fabian and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you" he replied.

"Let's go to class" I said pulling him along.

"I don't wanna go to class" he said. "Well what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"We could tell Trudy you aren't feeling well and I could stay with you" Fabian said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Ok" I said. We went back to the house and I told Trudy I wasn't feeling well. Fabian carried me up to our room.

"I have a suprise for you" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I found a house" he said.

"Cool can I see it?" I asked.

"Not yet I have to do some things?" he said.

"When can I?" I asked.

"After you have our angels" he said.

"What? That's four months from now" I complained.

"Yes I can do math" he said. I pushed him playfully.

"Funny Fabes" I said sarcastically. He hates when I call him that.

"Thank you Ninsey" he said teasingly. I hate when he calls me that. I hit him softly. Movement appeared in my stomach. Coming from the right side I'm not suprised.

"Yes child what?" I asked my stomach. The kicking got harder.

"Jeez, I'll get some food" I said to my stomach.

"Fabian can you get me so french fries?" I asked.

"Sure love" he said. I remember when he looked at me weird the first time I said french fries.

"I want crinkle cut and I want them crispy don't forget the ketchup also could you get me some watermelon and some water?" I asked. Fabian raised his eyebrows.

"Our little boy likes to eat not so sure about his sister" I said. Fabian went and got me my food. He came with a tray of food.

"Yay you put the watermelon in melon balls like I like them" I said clapping my hands. He laughed and handed me the tray.

"Thank you Fabian" I said.

"No problem love" he said. I dove into my food.

"Is that ok?" I asked my stomach. The kicking slowed down.

"I can't wait for them to be here" I said rubbing my belly.

"Me either I bet she'll look just like you" Fabian said reffering to our little girl.

"Maybe but probably not" I said.

"Yea she will look just as beautiful" Fabian promised.

"What if there is something wrong?" I asked.

"No they will both be happy and healthy and beautiful" he said.

"Ok" I said doubtfully. His arms wrapped around me.

"They'll be fine" he reassured. I nodded listening to his heartbeat.

Patricia pov

I look like I ate the pumpkin from that charlie brown movie. My stomach sticks so far out. School is a pain in my ass. Some bitches have to harass me.

I opened my locker to have a bunch of pregnancy test fall out. I heard laughing behind me. It was this bitchy girl. She has always hated me. I walked up to her.

"Watch it hippo" she said. Her name is Tiffany.

"Oh save it bitch. I know you put those in my locker" I said pointing my finger in her face. Her eyes widened as she saw my engagement ring.

"You are not getting married to him it's not possible" she murmured. I now remember when Eddie first came here he went out with other girls before me. So my boyfriend who I love now went out with her once. He didn't call her back which got her pissed. Then she saw me hang out with him and had to bother me.

"Ok 'lemme' break this down for you" I said as if talking to a child "Eddie is my boyfriend who is the father to my babies. I know your dumb and shit but I'm sure you understand that". She got enraged and slapped me.

"What the hell?" I heard Eddie say. He looked at my face.

"You ok Yacker" he asked.

"Fine just 'gimmie' a minute" I said. I slapped the bitch. It felt good. Eddie guided me away before I could do something far worse.

"Yacker you can't just pick fights" he said.

"She had it coming" I said.

"Yacker just stop fighting" he said.

"Fine" I said grabbing my notebook from my bag. Eddie saw what I doodled on it.

"What are all these names Yacker?" he asked.

"Baby names" I said.

"Could you run them by me?" he asked.

"No I'm gonna name them" I said grabbing my notebook from me.

"Why you?" he asked.

"My kids coming from my 'area' I'm going to name them" I said.

"Will talk about it later" he sighed.

"Good" I said kissing him.

"Love ya" I said.

"You too Yacker" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>KK so standings <strong>

**PEDDIE GIRL NAMES**

**Yasmin: 10**

**Hayden: 6**

**Zoe: 4**

**Nalani: 1**

**Giselle: 1**

**PEDDIE BOY**

**Liam: 12**

**Zachary: 4**

**Bentley: 2**

**FABINA GIRL**

**Aria:9**

**Kylie: 3**

**Alivia: 1**

**Farrah: 1**

**FABINA BOY**

**Luke: 9**

**Cameron: 1**

**Jason:1**


	8. House renevations

**HAPPY EASTER! You get two chapters 2Day as a present here is the chapter. The last chapter will probably come later in the day. You can still vote for Fabina names not Peddie. **

**Anon: Thx you I try**

**Peddiefan: Thank you this is actually my first time writing peddie**

**itz-me-and-drama: Suprise you get your gift**

**iluvhoa123: Yea sometimes I draw blanks but thx for pointing that out. Thx I try to make things intresting**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I didn't beat her up because Patricia is like really pregnant but she wasn't gonna let that slide by.**

* * *

><p>Eddie pov<p>

I am making the house I bought homely as a suprise for Patricia in our new house. I asked everyone in the Anubis house except for Nina because Fabian is doing the same for her.

Everyone is fighting for what they want to do. Amber and Joy are fighting over decorating. I just put my head in my hands. Fabian put his head on the table.

"NEWS FLASH! You hated Nina for like a year and still make digs at her" Amber said trying to get her point across to Joy.

"Well she's my friend now and I'm a great planner" Joy said crossing her arms.

"Umm you just like to be the boss of everything" Amber said. It then got into some unrecognizable girl sqeal fight thing. It sounded like cats going through a blender.

"Enough!" I said. They turned to me.

"Ok Amber you get the babies rooms, master bedroom, living room and kitchen" I said. Amber clapped her hands.

"Joy you get wherever the hell else" I said

"Fair enough" Joy said.

"Lets go shopping for paint and furniture" I said. We all rented a van because I didn't want all of them in my car. My car is like my baby other than Patricia and the twins. Patricia, Amber and Mara picked everything out.

Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and I just helped them get it to the house. We went to my house first because my twins are coming first.

"This is so pretty" Amber said.

"Defintely" Joy said.

"I love the huge windows" Mara gushed. At the front of the house over the door are big windows that let in sunlight. Or more usually in England, rain.

"Thanks I know a little more about houses than you think" I said.

"Whatever now I must paint" Amber said flinging up a paint can almost hitting Alfie. He ducked just in time.

"Sorry Beau" Amber apolagized. "It's ok" Alfie said. Amber then grabbed him and Fabian upstairs. I just rolled my eyes and helped out Joy who was bossing Jerome and Mara around.

"Do not drop that painting my best friend's house has to be perfect" Joy stressed. I kinda of like Joy but as a sister. I like how she looks out for Patricia. That is if she isn't planning to ruin people's lives. I started to help paint the walls. We painted them a warm brown colour. After a little while there was a bang upstairs.

"Alfie you better be lucky that was not open because the floor would be black" Amber scolded.

"Sorry Ambs" Alfie said. I laughed at how her and Alfie acted. I'm so glad me and Patricia don't act like that.

Speaking of Patricia my phone buzzed and her face came up with her ringtone. The ringtone is the sly fox and the curious cat by: Stuck in your radio **(I love that song)**. Yea it's a little mushy but it's the only love song I like.

"Hey Yacker" I said.

"Slimeball how could you leave me alone? I feel fat and shit! Also what could you possibly be doing?" she whined.

"Just a little busy Yacker" I said.

"I think your pregnant girlfriend is more important" she snapped. I sighed.

"Bye Yacker" I said hanging up before she could yell at me.

"You know she's gonna yell at you later, right?" Mara asked.

"Yea, I know" I said.

"Just wanted to let you know" Mara said.

"Good luck with that when you get home" Jerome said. I know I'm gonna need it.

Fabian pov

I'm suffuring doing Eddie and Patricia's twins rooms. We got the walls painted finally now we are put together cribs. Amber read the directions. It took forever to finally finish.

Amber's instuctions went a little something like this: "Screw part A1 into part Z70" she read "Da fuck you know what just fuck the directions we can figure this out". Then she ripped up the directions much to my displeasure.

With a lot of guessing we got two cribs done. The same method worked for the changing tables, rocking chairs and the chandelier in the little girls room who's name is Hayden **(And yes at the end I got a tie between Hayden and Yasmin so I chose my favorite)**.

Amber painted Hayden's room a dark purple. She was inspired by Patricia being a 'goth pixie'. Amber put black and silver accents on the walls. On the biggest wall she did a huge butterfly in black, purple and silver. On above it in cursive is Hayden Ayan Miller.

There is a black chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It's really dark in there. It does remind me of Patricia though. Alfie is playing Temple Run when he is suppose to help me put in the wardrobe.

"Alfie" I said struggling. He held up his hand.

"Alfie" I said again.

"Nooooo, I died! look Fabian" he said flashing his phone at me. "Thats awful, I'm sorry now help me!" I said.

He put his phone down and helped me with the wardrobe. The wardrobe is big and silver. It has little black vines up the sides. Most things in the room are black. The crib, changing table, chandelier are black. Amber is placing stuffed animals in the crib. She squealed when she saw us bring in the wardrobe.

"Hayden is going to have the most cutest clothes that is until Nina has her daughter" Amber squealed I sat the wardrobe down. My phone went off what makes you beautiful which means Nina.

"Hey Nibs" I said.

"Get Eddie on the phone now!" Nina said urgently. I went downstairs and gave Eddie my phone which he put on speaker.

"Hey Nina" Eddie said.

"Patricia's water broke! We have been trying to call you guys but you don't pick up and now she's almost in labor!" Nina yelled. Eddie stood there shocked.

"Yea we'll be there in a minute" I said then hung up. Eddie's shock went over and he ran to the car. We all followed him. Joy and Amber fought of who were the godparents until Eddie yelled at them to shut up before he kicks them out. When we got to the hospital we ran to the front desk.

"Patricia Williamson?" Amber asked.

"Who?" the front desk lady said. We were all about to panic when Eddie said "Patricia Miller".

"Fifth floor room 517" the lady said. The girls awwed while Eddie smiled a little. We crammed into an elevator to the fifth floor. We found Patricia's room to see Patricia red faced in the middle of labor.

"Eww Gross!" Alfie said.

"SHUT UP!" Patricia screamed. Eddie walked over to Patricia.

"Hey Yacker" he said.

"EDDIE YOU ARE SO EFFING LUCKY I HAVEN'T GIVIN BIRTH YET BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T HERE I WOULD KILL YOU" Patricia yelled.

"Only one extra person per room" the doctor said. Everybody exited except for Eddie. I wrapped my arms around Nina. She layed her head my shoulder.

I could hear Patricia yelling she said "Eddie you asshole how could you do this to me? I fucking hate you!" I chuckled and pulled Nina closer.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Nina.

"A long time. Where were you guys?" she asked. I was about to lie when the door to Patricias room opened. We all walked in. Eddie was holding two little babies and Patricia was really sweaty.

"This is Hayden and Liam" Eddie introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabina girl: Aria Dawn RutterKylie Alexa Rutter/Farrah Mackenzie Rutter/Alivia Marie Rutter**

**Fabina boy: Luke Asher Rutter/Jason Levi Rutter/Cameron Eli Rutter**


	9. Sleep

**Favorite/Review/Subscribe. Vote 4 names and um yea. Watchin Shahs of sunset GG just went off on this chick. I thought she was going to slap her or get crispy (her taser). U know Fabina kids names by now I guess. If not then look at the other chapters. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Eddie pov<span>

I held Hayden and Liam in my arms. Liam has a mix of mine and Patricia's hair mostly Patricia's. He has warm brown eyes. He hasn't really done anything except sleep. Hayden has my blonde hair and stunning green eyes. She likes to squirm in my arms.

"Let me see one" Patricia said. I handed her Liam.

"Holy crap he looks like you" Patricia said. Liam didn't even flinch he just kept sleeping.

"He's lazy like you too" she joked. I just shook my head and looked down at Hayden. She holding onto my finger.

"Hey" I said. She blinked at me as if judging if she liked me. I guess she decided that she liked me because she put her arms up reaching for me. I pulled her up a little more. She rested her head on my shoulder.

An emotion I've never felt for me came over me except for with Patricia. It was to protect. I held Hayden close to me. She started to drift into sleep.

When everybody came in the room they awwed. I held a finger to my lips. A glaze went over Hayden's eyes then she was asleep. I continued to hold her because I was afraid she would wake up.

"Hey guys" I said to the group.

"Hey" Amber said she basically ran to me.

"She is so cute! Can I see her?" Amber said.

"I'm afaid she'll wake up but Liam has barely been up" I said. She nodded and picked up Liam.

"He's light" Amber said.

"He's a newborn" I pointed out.

"Yea and he's so cute" Amber gushed. Joy, Mara and Nina gave Patricia a hug. The guys nodded at me approvingly. I sat down Hayden in the little cradle.

"Aww Peddie is a family" Amber squealed. I shushed her and sat down next to Yacker. Patricia took Liam back from Amber.

"I'm mad" Patricia said.

"Why?" I asked super confused.

"My kids don't even look like me" she said.

"Hayden looks just like you except as a blonde and Liam has your Auburn hair" I said.

"Yea whatever" she said. I kissed her head.

"Love you Yacker" I said.

"Love you too" she said. She gave me a passionate kiss.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Patricia pov

Once we got out of the hospital Eddie had some suprise. Really I just want to take a nap but I went anyway. We sat the carseats in the car and I sat the twins in.

I swear I already know their personalities. Liam is lazy that's just it he eats and sleeps. Hayden doesn't take crap. If she doesn't like something she will cry and scream at the top of her lungs. Eddie says she really in is mini me.

We got them both asleep and drove to somewhere. When we got there Eddie made me close my eyes. I did but told him if I ran into something then he is dead. He guided me somewhere.

"Open your eyes" he said. I did and saw we were in a house.

"Welcome home Yacker" he said. I hugged him.

"How did you affors this?" I asked.

"It was a gift from my dad" he said.

"Wow some gift" I said. He laughed and picked the twins up. He took me upstairs and showed me the twins rooms.

First I saw Hayden's. It was so pretty and dark. I love the purple, black and silver. Hayden opened her eyes looking around her new room. She seemed ok with it because she didn't cry or scream.

We moved into Liam's room. His room was blue and green. He had a under water theme in the room. He even woke up to see his room. He lazily blinked then slept. Eddie laughed then layed him his crib.

I took Hayden from Eddie. She cuddled in my arms. We then we went into the master bedroom. It looked a lot like our room at the Anubis house. I almost jumped in the bed. I gave Hayden to Eddie changed clothes (because my clothes were already there!) and then jumped in bed. Eddie laughed and got in with me. I gave him a kiss.

"I love this house" I said.

"I knew you would" he said.

"Better be glad your holding Hayden because if not you would be eating pillow" I said. He smirked.

"I see your already back to regular Yacker" he said. I was about to talk when Hayden started crying. I looked at the clock. It's seven time for her to eat then go to bed.

I held Hayden and started to breast feed. She latched on and started to suck. Breast feeding is uncomfterble but not to bad. It kinda reminds me of sex. Not going in to detail how. Hayden pulled away quickly basically biting me.

"Ow!" I said. She smiled a little then drifted to sleep.

"She mean just like you" Eddie joked.

"Ha,ha,ha" I said then hit him with a pillow. I took Hayden to her room and sat her in the crib. I covered her in a blanket then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight angel" I said.

I went into my bedroom and layed in Eddie's arms.

"Life is good Yacker" he said.

"Definatley" I said.


	10. Trapped

**Thx 4 the reviews I couldn't resist myself so this chapter is very dramatic. It was fun 2 write. You know if u guys ever need like writing advice then I will help and stuff. **

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Well...**

* * *

><p><span>Patricia pov<span>

At about 2 am there was loud crying. I rolled over in the bed. Eddie dug his face in the pillow. The crying got louder so I kicked Eddie so he could get up. He didn't move so I kept kicking him.

"Stop ignoring me!" I yelled at him. He kept on fake sleeping. I scowled and got up. I went into Hayden's room to see a broken window and Hayden gone. I ran into Liam's room to see the same. I screamed and collapsed on the ground. Eddie appeared and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My babies are gone!" I cried. He hadn't noticed before but he did now. I curled into a ball and cried. Eddie held me close.

"We'll find them Yacker" he promised.

"No their probably dead! They were born less than a week ago their still fragile!" I screamed.

"Yacker we will find the twins" he said.

"Just go I wanna be alone" I said. He left leaving me just to cry on the floor. After some time everyone from Anubis showed up. Nina, Amber and Mara hugged me while Joy stood there. All the boys talked to Eddie. Joy looked really guilty.

"Something wrong Joy?" Nina asked. I was crying in Nina's shoulder.

"No, nothing" Joy said a little too quickly. I knew she was lying.

"You sure?" Nina asked. Joy's face got a really irritated and angry look.

"Yea I'm sure and I'm happy those brats are gone and I hope you and your's die" Joy snapped at Nina. Everyone got shocked faces.

"Yes, I'm jealous! Happy? So I helped Rufus get them!" Joy said. I jumped on her pinning her to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed.

"You have everything and it's not fair" Joy said. I started crying again.

"Oh suck it up Patricia the same is going to happen to Nina and her brats" Joy snarled.

"What do you mean and Nina?" I asked. She smirked and flipped me to the ground.

"Ow! Get off me" I said.

"Not gonna happen" she said keeping me on the ground. Eddie picked Joy off of me.

"Where are my kids?" he said pissed off. Joy looked afraid.

"Where are they?" he asked again.

"In my car I haven't traded them to Rufus yet" she admitted. Eddie gave Joy to Jerome and went outside. He came back with my babies. I kissed them alot.

"Hi my babies" I said happily holding them close. I cried tears of happiness. Somewhere during that whole thing Eddie called the police. They took Joy to jail. I still hadn't let go of the twins.

Hayden was awake and buried in my chest. She was the one who cried. She must have been scared to death. When Joy first held her she didn't seem to like Joy very much. Liam is awake just to see what everyone is freaking out about. I gave Liam to Eddie and tried to coax Hayden out of my chest.

"It's ok mommy's here" I said. That didn't seem to comfort her because she cried. I rocked hoping she would sleep but she didn't. Eddie took her from me and calmed her down.

"Show off" I murmured. He smirked and continued to rock the twins. The Anubis kids hugged me and Eddie then left. We went upstairs but I didn't want to put the twins in their cribs.

"Can they sleep with us?" I asked Eddie.

"Sure" he said. We sat the twins in bed between us. We out pillows around them just in case we rolled over. I kissed both their foreheads and then just looked at Eddie.

"I guess we have to be more careful" I sighed. Eddie nodded.

"I know I wouldn't have expected her to do that" he said.

"Yea I thought she was my best friend" I said.

"She isn't though" Eddie said.

"It's sad I've know her for a long time" I said sadly.

"Your not thinking about forgiving her. Are you?" Eddie asked.

"I kind of want to hear her explain" I said.

"Yacker that would put you and the twins in danger" Eddie said.

"I can handle myself and I wouldn't bring the twins" I said.

"No Patricia I'm not letting you" he said.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" I asked.

"I'm worried" he said.

"Fine I won't go talk to her" I said.

"Thank you Yacker" he said then kissed me.

"Night" I said.

"Night" he said.

Nina pov

I'm on edge. Well me and Fabian. I'm scared for the twins. My twins. If Joy does what she says she is going to do. Fabian has been quiet about it. In the bed I layed on Fabians chest. One of his arms was around me. His hand is placed on my swollen stomach.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"Me and the twins aren't safe" I said.

"We will all be safe" Fabian promised.

"No we won't Joy broke in Patricia and Eddie's home we certainly won't be safe" I exclaimed. Fabian sighed and got up. He went through the closet and pulled out a gun.

"See safe" he said gesturing to the gun.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"Well at our first prom Rufus threatened you so after that I got one just in case someone threatened you again" he said putting the gun back up.

"Ok" I said. Something wet surronded my legs.

"Fabian my water broke" I said. He got dressed quickly and so did I. Fabian drove to the hospital. A contraction hit and I yelped. I had texted Amber that my water broke.

A scary thought occured to me. The twins are two months early. Thats really dangerous. Once we got to the hospital we saw Amber is a juicy couture sweat suit her hair in a ponytail and she was filing her nails.

"Finally!" Amber said when he noticed us.

"I already got your room so you don't have to wait" she said happily.

"How did you beat us here?" Fabian asked as wheeled me to my room.

"I drive fast" Amber said. I got in the hospital bed. After many hours of pain and labor the twins were here. I thought I was done until the doctor said one more. I had triplets.

The oldest is the boy his name is Luke Asher Rutter. He looks just like Fabian. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

The first girl is Kylie Alexa Rutter she has Fabians hair and my green eyes.

The last one Aria Dawn Rutter. She is so small. She only weighs four pounds. She has my dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Fabian was entranced by them espically Aria. He cradeled her in his arms.

"She's so small" he muttured. I smiled and played with Luke and Kylie. Amber was beside her self. Fabian whispered something to her and she nodded.

"Ok" she said happily. Patricia and Eddie got there with the twins. They looked shocked when they saw our little addition.

"Oh my god theirs three" Patricia said sitting down next to me. I handed her Luke. She played with him. I brushed Kylie's brown hair away from her face. She blinked and touched my arm. I smiled and held her close.

"What a happy moment too bad it has to be ruined" a voice said. I turned around and saw Joy and Vera. They blocked the door.

"No ones leaving here until we get the brats" Joy said. I took Luke from Patricia and held him close. Joy had moved for the twins who were in their carriers. Eddie pushed her away and picked up the twins.

Fabian moved close to me protectivly. Vera's eyes set on Aria. She moved towards us. Fabian sheilded Aria from Vera.

"Get away" Fabian snarled.

"Who's that little one?" she asked.

"No one you need to know" I said holding Kylie and Luke close. Vera smirked reaching for Kylie and Luke.

"Don't touch them" I snapped.

"It's fine if you don't want to give them up now but no ones getting in or out until you do" Joy said.

Oh my god were trapped.


	11. It's all ok

**Hi I had 2 go back 2 school 2day. I hate my school it's so racist even the teachers. Anyway comment, subscribe, favorite. **

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I was freaking out. Fabian handed me Aria and got up.

"Get out" he said to Joy and Vera. They didn't move. Fabian moved them out of the way and reached for the door. It was locked from the outside!

"What the heck?" Fabian said.

"Rufus is out there" Vera said. Fabian groaned and placed his head against the door. Joy touched Fabian's shoulder.

"Fabes if you date me then this wouldn't have happened" she said. Fabian brushed her off and sat next to me. Joy's phone buzzed so she looked at it. She smirked and looked up.

"Three people are going to leave" she said. She grabbed Amber first.

"Your going to spend some time with Rufus" she said pushing her out of the room to Rufus. She tried to do it to Eddie to. He refused so she quickly grabbed Patricia.

"She could spend time with Rufus" Joy said. I just about had it. I pressed the button that means for security to come. I heard something rustle outside and the lights shut off. Not just in here but in the hallway too. I heard a lot of movements. Something tried to take the triplets away from me so I kicked them.

The lights came back on. In the room was me, Patricia, our kids, Joy and Vera. Patricia moved towards me and sat down on the bed. Joy was clutching her arm. I must have kicked her. I smirked at that thought. I slid my phone out from under the pillow. I hit my speed-dial for 911.

"Joy what do you want?" I asked prodding her to confess.

"If it wasn't obvious I want your kids why else would I trap you in here" she said.

"Why did you shut the lights off?" I asked.

"I saw you press that button on the side on the bed and I see you on the phone now" she said coming towards me. She picked up my phone hung up then put it in her pocket.

"Phone" she said to Patricia. Patricia sighed and gave her the phone. Joy put it up.

"I suggest you give the babies before someone gets hurt" Vera said. The triplets started to get scared. I tried to comfort them.

"It's ok daddy will be here" I said. Aria whimpered while Kylie burst out crying. It was like a chain reaction all the babies started crying. Joy just rolled her eyes.

I was about to call her a witch but the door opened hitting Joy and Vera. It was everyone from Anubis. Joy and Vera slipped away before they could catch them. Fabian came over to me hugging me as tightly as he could without hurting the triplets.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"They were worried though" I said meaning our kids. He picked up Aria and Kylie. They gladly cuddled into him. He kissed both of their foreheads.

"Hi angels" he said. He rocked them to keep them happy. I kept Luke in my arms.

"Hey handsome" I said to him. He smiled at me. Patricia and Eddie were cuddling with their babies.

"I think I've had enough drama so I gotta go take a nap" Amber said dragging Alfie out. Fabian smiled like he knew what was happening.

"Yea I do too" Jerome said with Mara.

"We gotta go the twins need to sleep" Patricia said getting her stuff then hugging me. After they left I rested me head on Fabian's shoulder. We placed the babies in their cradles. He brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm scared" I said.

"Don't worry nothing will hurt you or our angels" he said.

"They tried to hurt them" I said.

"It won't happen again" he said. I nodded and he kissed my hair.

ONE WEEK LATER

Still Nina pov

We were back from the hospital. Fabian finally is letting me see the house. It's so pretty. I carried Aria while Fabian carried Kylie and Luke. The house was so pretty. It's so close to the beach.

I bounced Aria in my arms. Everyone was really worried about her. They thought she might have a heart disorder because she is so small. She is perfect though.

Upstairs the triplets rooms were across from the master bedroom. So we could watch them. Aria's room was pretty. It is a light purple room. Painted on the walls are light blue lotus flowers. All the furniture was white and light blue.

Kylie's room is light pink. It has a pink chandelier. On the wall are hearts everywhere. Her furniture is hot pink. Luke's room was blue. His furniture was green.

After we left their room's we went to the master bedroom. Luke started crying which means he wants to eat or he needed a diaper change. It's usually the feeding. I gave the girls to Fabian and started to breast feed Luke. My boobs hurt.

After I finished I gave him to Fabian then did the girls. A gross smell filled the air. It was Kylie. I looked at Fabian and pouted my lip out.

"Please change Kylie" I said.

"Fine" he groaned. He sat Kylie on a changing table and took off the discusting diaper for a clean one. Soon the triplets were asleep. I sat them in their cribs.

When I started to leave Aria's room I heard something so I turned around and looked in.

I saw...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Can I have 13 reviews or no next chapter *evil laugh* *creepy face*<strong>


	12. Suprise, Suprise!

**Hey yo! Super tired! I wanted 2 make this chapter speical! So tada! GUESS WHAT? I'm auditioning as an extra for IRON MAN 3 keep your fingers crossed I get it.**

**SibunaFreak123: IDK what did she see ;)**

**SibunaSaviour: LOL and I needed some bad guy**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: bcuz he's evil and thank u.**

**Magykpaw: I will don't worry **

**Angel: Thank you**

**Derek: Thank you**

**Jury: Thanks I try**

**DarkBlueDiamond: IK but I'm trying 2 4get it**

**Annoyomus: Here's the chapter**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

Senkarh! **(Weren't expecting that! I gotta keep you on the edge of your seat) **Her dark spirit loomed over Aria's crib. She almost looked human. Aria started to cry in her sleep. Senkarh reached for Aria.

"Please, please don't hurt her" I begged. Senkarh looked at me and smirked.

"Hello chosen one" she said amused.

"Please don't touch Aria" I pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? You took what I wanted away from me so I should take something you like away from you" she said. I tried to move but I was frozen to my spot. Senkarh smiled and waved her hand. Another person appeared. The person lifted Aria up.

"STOP!" I said with so much force. The minon stopped. Senkarh looked at me angrily.

"Continue" Senkarh said. The minion did. He lifted Aria's head then touched her face. Something black came over Aria. I started to cry. I got angry and lifted my arms. My hands glowed and fire came out hitting Senkarh. She dissapeared from the room.

I was able to walk again. The minion froze and handed Aria to me. I gave him a glare signaling for him to leave. He got the message and did.

I looked down at Aria. That black glow was still on her. I touched my finger to her temple and the black glow erased. Her eyes flew open. She started to cry. I held her close to me. I cried tears of relief.

"Shh, mommy's here it's ok" I said rubbing her back. She continued to cry and started shaking in fear. I picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her. I kissed her hair.

"Mommy won't let anything hurt you" I promised. Her head was laid on my shoulder. I carried her into Fabian and I's room. Fabian was watching tv. He raised his eyebrows when he saw I had Aria. He took Aria from me. She instantly calmed down.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked her. She giggled a little bit. I ran my fingers through my hair. Fabian noticed and gave me a questioning look.

"Senkarh" I said painfully. Fabians face showed anger.

"What did she do to you?" he asked.

"She wanted to take Aria away from us" I said. He pulled me down in his embrace. I put my head on his shoulder and cried. He rubbed my back. I looked over at Aria and realized something.

What if Senkarh took Kylie and Luke? I ran into Kylie's room to see her awake. I scooped her up and went to Luke's room. He was there and ok. Thank god! I picked him up and let him sleep in my arms. I took them back to mine and Fabian's bedroom.

I sat on the bed and put Luke and Kylie in my lap. Fabian put his free arm around me. His other was holding Aria. He kissed me and our babies. I looked at him worridly.

"We'll be fine" he promised but I saw doubt in his eyes.

"Alright" I said. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Love you Fabian" I said.

"Love so much Nina" he said.

Patricia pov

I'm losing my fucking mind! I'm worried about everything. I've never been so afraid of something. Except for feet. Eddie has decided not to talk about it which bugs me. He acts like nothing has happened.

Right now I am pumping my breast milk. This way they I don't have to breast feed. But Liam thinks it's time for breast feeding. He's pulling on my shirt. He is opening his mouth looking at me with large eyes.

"You can't eat now" I said. He kept looking at me that way. I sighed and pulled him to my chest. He latched on easily. I tried to pump and feed him but that wasn't really working out for me. Liam's eyes closed so I tried to unlatch him. He held on to my boob.

"Dude eat or sleep you can't do both" I said. He apparently didn't agree. I sighed and let him continue. A minute later Eddie came in the room locking the door behind him. He was holding a babbling Hayden. Eddie looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shushed me. Loud footsteps appeared. Eddie looked fearful. He gave me Hayden and went through the closet. He pulled out a gun. I must have looked scared because he slightly smiled.

"What are doing?" I quietly hissed.

"Rufus is out there" he said. No! What if Rufus hurts him and I have to take care of Hayden and Liam by myself! He saw my worry and embraced me in a hug.

"I'll be fine" he said. I shook my head. He pulled away and kissed me. He then kissed Liam's forehead. When he kissed Hayden's I think she sensed something was wrong. She held onto his shirt with watery eyes. He held her tightly.

"I'll be right back" he said camingly. Hayden wasn't buying it so she started crying. Eddie got a sad face. He rocked her back and forth. He gave her to me which made her cry louder. Hayden started to reach for Eddie. He sighed and went outside.

There was alot of loud yelling. Liam and Hayden were losing it having meltdowns. During that something black took over the room. I held my twins close. A face I knew very well appeared.

Senkarh! The room got to a freezing tempature. She held out her hands and moved towards me.

"The osirian will regret ruining my plans now" she said. She waved her hand and we started to move. I still had the twins. When I opened my eyes I was in a dark, grimy cell. Senkara was standing there as was my ex-best friend.

"Joy" I spat. She smiled at me.

"Why are you even with Senkarh?" I asked.

"When she was joined with Rufus they made an alliance" Joy said simply. I widened my eyes.

"So when they broke out they stayed a team" she explained. Senkarh just rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for this! Let's go" she snapped. Joy followed her master and left me and the twins alone. I slumped to the floor and tilted my head back.

"Slimeball better come save me" I muttured.


	13. Going crazy

**Boom ba da ba boom ba da boom bay got that super bass. Sorry I just love that song. Here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Patricia pov<p>

I will never recommend getting kidnapped by a murderous ruler. Lets just say living conditions aren't that great. I am giving all my body heat to my babies.

Senkarh doesn't want us dead just captured. She gave me servants because she simply can't be bothered with me. I yell at them. They have to do as I say. I made them get me blankets and food, simple things like that.

I set up a little living corner in my cell. It's covered in blankets and there are pillows and I kind of feel safe there. I'm trying to stay strong for my babies. If I show sadness I feel like they know something is wrong. I rarely sleep because I'm afraid they'll disappear.

Hayden has been sad and has been looking weak. She has missed Eddie's warmth and protection just like me. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm gone unless he's dead. I'm trying not to think of the negative.

My cell door creaked open. I sat the twins down and stood up. Thrown in was a girl. I couldn't see her face. She looked beaten up. Her clothes were tattered and dirty.

She was holding something in a blanket. She almost collapsed to the floor but I caught her. As I helped her up I brushed the blonde curtain of hair away from her face. She lifted her face so I got a clear view of her.

"Nina?" I asked.

Nina pov

I was kidnapped and thrown in a cell. I also had Aria. Only Aria. I had heard a loud cackling so I started to hide the triplets. I only got to hide Kylie and Luke before the spirit snatched me up.

They roughly threw me in a cell with Patricia? She helped me up. She took me to this little corner and saw her kids. I felt so bad they have to go through this because of our baggage. I told Patricia what happened to me and she nodded sadly. She told me what happened to her and I felt bad.

Eddie thinks someone was trying to kidnap the twins and Patricia stepped in so they took her too. He has been doing awful lately. His reaction isn't insane just angry.

Fabian's probably worried about me and Aria. He loves all our babies but has a really strong connection with Aria. I think he feels that because she is the littlest and most fragile he needs to watch over her more. Aria looked at me sadly.

I swear her eyes said "Whats going on? Where's daddy?" I feel so sad. I kissed her forehead.

"It's ok" I promised. Soon a loud laughter filled the room. It belonged to Senkarh.

"I'll let you see what your lovers are doing" she said. After that I passed out.

_I saw Fabian taking care of Kylie and Luke. He was breathing loudly as if trying to keep his temper under control. He held them close. _

_"I'll get mommy and sissy back" he said to our babies. His voice quavered. He looked at the ceiling and blinked tears out of his eyes. Kylie softly wept in his chest. Luke was an odd quiet. My heart broke looking at my family._

My eyes flew opened and I gasped for air. Beside me was Patricia. She was in the same position as me. She sat up and looked around the room.

"Their gone" she said fearfully. It took me a minute to click she was talking about our kids.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Being used as bait" a voice said from behind us. We turned around and were faced with Joy.

"Why?" I asked though I suspected I knew the answer already.

"You are a stupid American. But I'll explain, we need to lure Eddie and Fabes here so we get the mask they get their babies" she explained.

"What about us?" Patricia asked.

"We need to keep you as a threat not to come and take us over" Joy said. I exchanged a look with Patricia.

"You might as well get used to it here because your not leaving" Joy said then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten reviews till u get next chapter<strong>


	14. Rescue and Dissapointments

Eddie pov I can't believe me and Fabian are agreeing to this. We are giving Rufus the mask to get our kids back. We have to meet him in a clearing at midnight. When we got there we saw him leaning against a bright orange van. It's not really a way to be unnoticed. But it's his choice. I had my gun just incase he tried to kill us. Fabian looked just as worried as me. Rufus smirked when he saw us. "Well look who's here" he said. I gritted my teeth. "Here" I said giving him the mask. I had a little bit of a trick going on and he didn't notice. There was no third eye. He seemed to buy it because he nodded and went to his van. He pulled out a kid at a time. First Fabian got Aria back. Then I got Liam. I waited for Hayden but he didn't give me her. "Where's my daughter?" I asked. "Your lucky your even getting her back" he said pointing to Aria. "What?" I asked. "It's missing an eye' he said. He was holding Hayden. She did not seem to like it. She kept moving around like it was the most uncomfterble thing ever. She got a look of relief whe she saw me and started to reach for me. I sighed in relief. I reached in my pocket and gave him the third eye. He smiled then gave me Hayden. Hayden looked relieved to see me. She placed her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head. I kissed Liam's forehead. "When I get mommy everything will be ok" I promised them. Fabian was doing the same. He was holding Aria close to him. Rufus smirked at our little family moment. "Yes to bad you'll never see your girlfriends again" he said. "What?" I exclaimed. "I have to have something over you just incase you do something I don't like then they get punished" he said. "No what do I need to do to get Patricia back?" I asked. "Nothing you aren't getting her back" he said. Fabian looked like he was about to explode. Rufus got in his van and drove off. Me and Fabian looked at each other. "We will get them back" Fabian said. I nodded and headed to my car. I sat the twins in their carseats. They didn't want to leave my grasp. On the ride home they fell asleep. I took them out of the car up to my room. I watched them to see they were safe. Eventually I dazed into sleep. I saw Patricia. "Trixie?" I asked. "Eddie listen to me don't come and save me" she said. "Why?" I asked bewildered. "If you do Rufus is going to kill the twins" she said sadly. "I can figure it out" I said. She shook her head and tears were streaming down her face. "You can't" she croaked. I felt tears coming down my face. "I will find you" I said. "Eddie no don't do that you and the twins could die" she said. "But Yacker-" I started. "No Eddie just promise me you won't try to find me" she said. "I can't promise" I said. "Please" she begged her face stained with tears. "Ok I love you" I said. "I love you too" she said. I was able to hug her in my dream. I put her in my embrace. She cried on my shoulder. She kissed me. "Rufus will let me go eventually. Just don't forget about me" she said. "I'll never forget you" I said. I crashed my lips onto hers. When we pulled away she winced. "I have to go Senkarh's getting impatient" she said. "I love you" I said. "I love you too Kruger" she said trying to make a joke. I smiled. "Bye Hermione" I said. That made her smile. She waved then disappeared. She's gone my Yacker is gone. Fabian pov:When I got home I found a girl holding Kylie and Luke. They seemed ok with it but I'm not. "Who are you?" I snarled holding Aria even closer to me. She lifted her head so I got a clear view. NINA! She simply smiled at me. I sat Aria down and wrapped my arms around Nina. "They let me go but kept Patricia" she said. I held her closer to me. "I tried to get her to come but she wouldn't" Nina cried. "It's ok you did nothing wrong" I said. "Yes I did I could have helped her" she said. I pulled away. She looked down at the floor. "Nina look at me" I said. She didn't. I lifted her chin up forcing her to look at me. "You did what you could she couldn't leave" I said. She nodded. "I know I just-" was as far as she got before I placed my lips on her's. "I love you" she said against my lips. "Love you more" I said. At least we get a happily ever after. THERE IS A SEQUEL! I'M PROBABLY POSTING 2MARROW MAYBE 2 DAY 


End file.
